1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle capable of switching a two wheel drive mode for transmitting drive force to rear wheels and a four wheel drive mode for transmitting the drive force to front wheels and the rear wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a utility vehicle capable of switching a two wheel drive mode and a four wheel drive mode, in a transmission for transmitting drive force from an engine, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4309781, an output shaft for outputting the drive force from the engine is provided, and motive power is transmitted from the output shaft to front wheels and rear wheels.